In a backlight detection process, there is a type of poor bright spot shown only by pressing the screen. The current detection method is to manually repeatedly wipe the backlit screen so that a poor bright spot is displayed. This method is time-consuming, laborious, and easy to cause harm to the product due to improper control, which usually results in secondary failure of the product.